sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nimagi Stories: The Gods
This is a working story ''Axel and the Orphans'' Axel walks into a living room surrouned by a mob of little children, excited that their king has come to visit them once again. Axel sits down in a red velvet chair with a golden trim. "Uncle Axel tell us another story!" One of the kids said as the rest of them sat down. "As I do every week." Axel said scratching his chin. "Did I tell you the time I got stuck in the past and became a pirate?" "Yes!" The kids replied. "Did I tell you the time where I died, got stuck in the Realm of Punishment then came back?" Axel asked. "Then you scared everyone at your funeral, Jarvis peed his pants!" A weasel said and started to laugh. "Shut up Toma!" A midnight colored cat hit Jaris over the head with his fist. "Jarvis no hitting. Axel said in a stern voice. "Suqi mou kai. Suqi Toma." The king spoke in the Nijama language. (Translation: Sorry my king. Sorry Toma) "Ok I got one, how about the creation of the universe." Axel said changing the pitch in his voice to sound mysterious. "You know the creation of the universe?!" A small light brown fox girl asked. "Aye I do Heeva." Axel picked her up and put her on the arm rest of the chair. "It started 9 hundred Trillion years ago." Axel began as the kids listened to every word. Creation of the World He Knows "Zaruth was the only light in a never ending sea of darkness. He moved across the empty void not a sound to be heard. Until he finally spoke." Axel threw his voice to try to sound like the deity. "I cast the energy of Mantra through out this void of darkness, may it fill every crevous, and every corner. May the Mantra bring light to this barkness and may they never fade for as long as the universe stands." Axel used his normal voice again. The Mantra listened to Zaruth as it created the stars to light the darkness. Zaruth then commanded the montra once again." Axel threw his voice once more. " I command the Mantra take shape and form different giant spheres of rock, and may these rocks produce grass and water. I name them Planets. I command the Mantra to creat beings on which to live on these planets, some humanoid in nature and some to be an evolved form of animal I call Mobian. I'll name this specific planet, Mobius" Axel used his normal voice again. Zaruth saw what he made. The humans and mobians got along well with themselves and each other. He saw their love for each other, creating families. Zaruth molded himself a wife he dubbed Ocyrusa" The Kids started to boo at the named of Zaruth's wife. "Yes, yes I know she's a poopy head." Axel said chuckling. "S-She's not gunna try to eat our world is she?" Heeva said her voice quivering. "Not while I'm here, I'll never let that happen." Axel said patting her on the head. "Now, Ocyrusa bore Zaruth's children for 34 trillion years, which is like 9 monthes god time. She gave birth to 11 children. Zaruth gave them all names. Prometheus, Eirs, Chimera, Fenrir, Vira, Damious, Asura, Rath, Veramious, Yamato, and Freya. As infants their roles where still the same as they are now, it just was given a name back then. The infants had no control of their powers yet, anyway. *ahem* Prometheus burned the ground as he crawled so Zaruth dubbed him the God of Fire. Eris...;. Eris was a tough case, she would steal nuts from squirrles and hide them in different places, so Zaruth dubed her the Goddess of chaos. Believe it or not Chimera was a happy little baby but Zaruth didn't know what to make of him so he wasn't given a title. Fenrir destroyed everyything he touched. Mostly the trees would wither and die, so Zaruth dubbed him the God of Destruction Vira, brought the trees Fenrir destroyed back to life so Zaruth dubbed her the Goddess of Nature. Damious would litterally cry a river of tears and drowned a nearby village, those poor souls. They shouldn't have built their home in the middle of three mountains. Zaruth dubbed her the Goddess of the Sea. Everytime Asura sneezed a speratic jolt of light would strike the ground, Zaruth called it lightning so Asura became the God of Lightning. When Rath would smile the sun would glow brighter, on the bright side *ahem* sorry had to make that pun. The water from Damious's crying evaporated, problem is the village did catch on fire. Zaruth dubbed his the God of the Sun. Verimous was a rough, rambuctous infant challenging everything that could move. He litteraly put a deer in a headlock. So Zaruth dubbed him the God of War, Yamato just breathed and a gust of wind would follow her breathing pattern. So Zaruth dubbed her the Goddess of the Air, or Goddess of the Wind. You get different titles from the Nimagi elders if they tell you this story non stop." And finally Freya saw beauty in everything like she could hug things. She broke a squirrle's spine but atleast it felt loved as it went to the realm of Salvation. Zaruth dubbed her the Goddes of Love. Trillions of years passed and the gods were grown up. But Ocyrusa wasn't with them anymore. She felt the need to eat some planets, Zaruth was dishearted by this and banished his wife to an empty void. Wich turns out was the Anti Mobius Universe. Im getting off track. Zaruth told his children that If a day were to come that he would cease to exist he wants one of them to take his place. His children did not question him." "What shall we do if such a thing were to happen? Damious asked her father, but Zaruth only said that one of you must have the most prayers than your siblings, then you will get my blessing. Chimera who had no perpose yet saw this as an oppertunity. So the Gods desended onto Mobius gaining folowers as years went by. Chimera knew he was in last, so he came up with a way to gain more. Chimera told the mortals he came across: Pray to me and if I gain my father's blessing I'll grant my blessing onto all of you. Riches untold, women, power, men.... I guess, and food so that you may never starve. Chimera lied through his teeth. Chimera never thought much of mortality and that gods should never waste their existance caring for them. Well the day of the contest's end came. and Chimera was in first place. As he stepped up to have his prize Zaruth denied it, saying: You used fasle promises to win Chimera, that is not how a God of the universe should act."Chimera became furious with his father. "I've gotten the most prayers I'll grant them their wishes if it means that I'll have your blessing father!" Zaruth shook his head and said. You expect me to believe that? In your heart I saw that you never truely cared for the things I created, your heart is full of evil my son, I cannot allow that as a Universal God. Chimera was shunded by his father and was casted down into a realm under the Earth where the wicked being reigned. Chimera found his true purpose as God of the Underworld. Formation "Wait Uncle Axel, why does Chimera hate mortals? If you said he was a happy baby at one point what made him turn sour?" Jarvis asked. "Smart cookie, but I really didn't want to explain this but since you all will keep asking me about it for the next week. *Ahem* Before Chimera was fully grown he made many visits to the mortal world. One day he was walking down a path to his favorite spot a bamboo grove where he would sit and watch nature unfold. An old farmer man on a rock saw him and got on his knees infront of the god and asked. " Mighty Chimera may you have mercy on these old bones." Axel threw his voice to sound like an old man. "I have pitty for thee, beggar, speak for you have my attention. Chimera said sitting down. "Mighty Chimera it is my familiy for our crops will not grow. I'm afraid that we will starve through the winter. Please might you ask you sister Vira to help our crops to grow? The old man asked the god. Chimera thought and then replied. "I shall ask her of her, but you must give me a sacrifice." "This is boring Uncle Axel!" jarvis complained. "You wanted to know the story and I'ma tell it!" Axel said slumping in the chair. "Now where was I....Oh right!" "The old man said, Mighty Chimera, my sheep are just meer lambs their parents had to be slaughtered and eaten. Please understand." Chimera shook his head then replied. "Fine I'll do as you requested." Chimera left the grove, pleaded with his sister Vira and the man's crops grew. 4 days later Chimera visited the mortal world again and went to the grove. The man was there again and got his knees and said. "Mighty Chimera have mercy on these old bones. Chimera responded. "I have pitty for thee farmer, you have my attention. "Mighty Chimera my son he is ill with a sickness beyond that of a mortal's care. Please might I ask of you to tell your sister Freya to cure my boy?" Chimera sighed then responed. "Then you must sacrifice something to me." But the man responded by saying: " But my son needs me at his side for I am all he has, If I stop to perform the ritual his condition will worsen. Please understand!" "Fine I shall fill your request." Chimera gave in and left the grove. He pleaded with his sister only to be refused. When Chimera asked why Freya told him that the farmer didn't have a son, that he was taking advantage of a god's mercy. "Wait so the crops-?" "Was only so that he can fill his pockets with greed." Freya continued. Chimera experianced a new emotion that day, hate." "And thats why Chimera hates mortal only cuz of one greedy farmer." Axel finished. "What was he gunna use the medication for?" "To sooth his old wretched bones!" A voice sounded and the shadows of the children and Axel formed togther to make a black puddle, Chimera rose from it. The children screamed as the god took shape infront of them huddling behind Axel's chair. "Aww whats wrong kiddies c'mere I may seem bad on the outside but I'm MUCH worse on the inside!" "Chimera can you stop please I think one of them just pissed himself." Axel said. "IT WAS JARVIS AGAIN!" Toma said "SHUT UP TOMA" Jarvis replied. "Since you're here Mighty Chimera what happened to the farmer?" Axel joked. "Don't even remind me of that digusting mortal." Chimera spat. "I placed him under a statue spell he remains there in the Bamboo grove, incased in stone and untouched by time. Now Believe it or not I'm interested in this storytime you mortal take part in. "You want to hear a story?" Axel asked. "Mainly here to fact check, plus you got the creation of Mobius wrong. Mobius developed after thousands of years. The Planet was called Earth before." "But-" Axel began only to be cut off by the dark deity. "You questioning me? Do you want me to desintergrate you infront of the young-ins?" Chimera stared dead into Axel's eyes. "I am good mortal dun hurt me frien." Axel said in broken english. "Anyway continue with the creation of Nimagi then." Chimera continued "Acutally that will have to be next week cuz Its time for these kids to go to bed." Axel replied "Whatever, have the worst nightmares kiddies." Chimera said before disapearing. "Well now we have an extra reason to pray to Zaruth hehehe...." Axel said calming down. "Eed halu everyone." He said in his native langauge. (Translation: Good night) "Edd halu mou kai." The children responded and left the room. END Category:Stories